


Your Pork Curry

by Ash_Okumura



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oneshot, Sad Kageyama Tobio, adorable idiots, gratuitous mentions of food, mean oikawa, spoilers for the end of season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29930286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash_Okumura/pseuds/Ash_Okumura
Summary: Hinata didn’t register walking around the corner. What he did register--what he doesn’t think he’ll be able to forget, no matter how much he wants to--was the look on Kageyama’s face.--When Hinata is faced with a vicious Oikawa, a distraught Kageyama, and a disturbing lack of pork buns, whatever will he do?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	Your Pork Curry

**Author's Note:**

> I made Oikawa quite mean for no reason, I promise I don't hate him. Anywaysss, enjoy! :)

Hinata tapped his foot impatiently against the cracked concrete, getting more annoyed by the minute. He’d  _ wanted _ Kageyama to meet him so they could grab a few pork buns, but apparently his friend had better things to do. Fine. It was totally fine. He would just go by himself. Or not go at all! Either way, it didn’t matter, because both were one hundred percent, definitely, totally, fine. So Hinata was just walking back towards the club room because he thought he forgot something. Yeah. Totally.

He stomped his way to the club room steps and was about to continue stomping until he reached the door when he heard something. A familiar voice, though he couldn’t quite make out the words. But the tone rose and fell in a way that made Hinata shuffle closer, the hairs on his arms standing on end.

“You said you wanted to know, right? Why you lost?” Hinata was finally able to make out, now that he was around the corner from the person. He didn’t turn quite yet, as something made him hesitate despite how little that was in his nature. When there was no response but the person continued, Hinata assumed the other person must have nodded. “Well, then I can tell you, of course! It’s because of  _ you _ !” The voice sounded gleeful--happy, even--but there was something more to it, an edge, that made Hinata bare his teeth. And that was when he realized why he knew this voice. That was  _ Oikawa _ , the Grand King, speaking.

Now even more intrigued, Hinata leaned unconsciously closer. There was a long pause, so long that Hinata started to furrow his brow in confusion, before Oikawa spoke up again. “You might think things are different. That things have changed. But that’s just because you’re naive.”

At that, Hinata wanted to jump forwards and shout, “That’s mean!”

But before he could move an inch, Oikawa continued, “You think just because you moved schools your team likes you now? You think you’ve magically changed?” There was a pause as if he was waiting for an answer, and Hinata started to wonder if he should step in and try to stop whatever this was.

“You haven’t. You might not be able to tell, because your social skills were never very good, but I can. They hate you. They’re just waiting to let you down easy, but this loss was the final straw. They know it’s on you. And chibi-chan?” And that, Hinata jumped, confused as to why he was being brought into this mysterious fight and annoyed at the nickname.

“You think he enjoys being around you? That he’s not just using you for your setting, Tobio-chan? That he’s your  _ friend _ ?” Oikawa laughed as Hinata registered Kageyama’s name far too late, his eyes widening and pulse quickening. Because if this was Oikawa talking to his Kageyama this way…

Hinata was sure his eyes had taken on a scary gleam and his face had become oddly vacant, the way he has been told he looks when he's being intense. “He doesn’t like you, he doesn’t  _ need _ you, and neither does your team, because you are still, and always will be, Tobio-chan the  _ king _ .”

Hinata didn’t register walking around the corner. What he  _ did _ register--what he doesn’t think he’ll be able to forget, no matter how much he wants to--was the look on Kageyama’s face.

He was crying. Not just crying, he looked utterly and completely defeated. Not angry, which at this point would have been a relief, just  _ sad _ . Like he was to blame for all the problems in the world. Still on auto-pilot, so angry he felt his temperature physically rising, Hinata pushed in between Oikawa and Kageyama. Oikawa looked surprised, as he had had his back to Hinata when he had walked over, but he quickly smoothed his face into an eerily smile. He opened his mouth, but Hinata cut him off. “You know, it’s ironic,” Hinata said in a low voice, and it would have sounded close to conversational but for the dangerous undertones layering his voice.

Oikawa looked amused. “What is, Chibi-chan?” he asked, playing along.

“That you’re called the  _ Grand  _ King while Kageyama is just called the King, because you will  _ never _ be as good as him.” Oikawa’s smile turned into more of a grimace, but Hinata wasn’t done. “Stooping as low as to try and  _ sabotage _ him so that you can maybe win the next match? Is that what this is?” At this point, Oikawa’s previous smirk was a hard line.

“I don’t need to resort to petty tactics to win, seeing as I already defeated both of you,” Oikawa deadpanned.

“Obviously that’s not the case,” Hinata responded. But he didn’t really care about this, what he cared about was making sure Kageyama was okay, who was oddly still behind him.

“Look, Chibi-chan, I don’t need to argue with someone who is nothing without a genius by his side. When you have actual talent,  _ then _ come and talk to me.” And while normally an insult like that would either have Hinata in tears, or shouting, or ready for a physical altercation, he really didn’t care right now. Oikawa could insult him all he wanted if he meant he would leave Kageyama alone. Apparently, though, he was the only one thinking that way.

“Apologize.” A low voice behind Hinata demanded, causing him to spin around and stare in surprise. Kageyama was…  _ defending _ him. And not only that, he looked  _ angry _ . Hinata thought he had seen Kageyama angry. Through shouts of “Boke!” and punches and loud arguments, he thought he knew without a doubt what a furious Kageyama looked like. But never in his life had he seen this. The glare was far from directed at him, but even Hinata felt a small urge to run away. Kageyama was looking at Oikawa as if he were both the worst of the worst and nothing at all. It was terrifying.

And despite the situation, Hinata felt himself warm a little, a pleasant sensation spreading throughout his chest. Because Kageyama cared enough to stand up for  _ him _ when he hadn’t even cared enough to stand up for  _ himself _ .

“W-what?” Oikawa said, but his confidence was wavering. His eyes darted to the side before snapping back to Kageyama’s.

“Apologize. And then I need you to leave.”

“Tobio-chan, isn’t that a little bit mean,” Oikawa tried to tease, but the bravado was rapidly fading from his voice the longer Kageyama looked at him. Hinata wanted to tell Kageyama that he didn’t need an apology directed towards  _ him _ , he needed an apology directed towards  _ Kageyama _ , but he knew that if this was what Kageyama wanted, he should let him be.

“Oikawa. Apologize. And then turn around and walk away.”

And that was all it took for Oikawa to give in. “Sorry,  _ Chibi-chan _ ,” he said, in a voice that was evidently not sorry in the slightest. He seemed to be saying,  _ sorry you suck so bad _ more than he seemed to be saying,  _ I’m sorry if I hurt you _ . Kageyama practically growled, but Oikawa just turned on his heel and sauntered away.

Hinata watched him round the corner before he spun to face Kageyama. Or that’s what he  _ tried _ to do, but Kageyama was no longer near eye level. Or… as near as he normally was, which wasn’t very considering their height difference. Instead, Kageyama had slid down the wall and was curled up, face in his knees with his folded arms further blocking him from sight.

He looked so small that for a second Hinata felt like he was dreaming, that this could never happen and that it was all in his head. But that was just a wish. Hinata sat down next to him, crisscrossing his legs and turning towards his best friend. “Kageyama,” he said softly, trying to get him to look up. When he got no response, he scooted closer and tried again, raising his voice a bit louder this time. “Kage _ yama _ !”

Still nothing. Not even a twitch.

Hinata squinted at him, feeling hopeless. He had never in a million years thought he would need to comfort a sad Kageyama, and he felt utterly unprepared. On instinct, Hinata leaned closer and said, gently, “Tobio.” He didn’t add the chan, and kept his tone far from Oikawa’s, not wanting Kageyama to think he was trying to tease him in any way. Immediately, Kageyama’s head shot up, and he faced Hinata with wide eyes still dripping salty tears down his pink cheeks.

Hinata sighed in relief and gave him the biggest smile he could muster, which just seemed to make Kageyama freeze and his cheeks retain even more color.  _ That was odd _ , Hinata thought, he hadn’t meant to make him even more upset. After a second of almost-calm silence, Kageyama turned sharply forwards, and Hinata saw him frown and furrow his brow. “If you don’t like me just say so, don’t act all fake nice just because you feel bad,” Kageyama grumbled in practically a whisper. And though Hinata assumed he meant to sound like his normal pissed-off self, there was a sadness and vulnerability under the words that was painfully clear.

“Oh, Tobio,” was all Hinata said sadly, shaking his head, before reaching forwards. Kageyama flinched slightly, but he didn’t pull away when Hinata wrapped him in a tight hug. “You can be so silly,” he said softly, running a soothing hand up and down Kageyama’s still-shaking back. For a second, Kageyama didn’t move, his body stiff and awkward, before he melted into the hug, pressing his face into Hinata’s neck in a way that made Hinata shiver. He felt tears dampen his skin and shirt collar, and he struggled not to cry himself just from knowing how hurt his friend was, as he knew he would need to stay upbeat to cheer Kageyama up. They couldn’t  _ both _ be weepy, that would just be a disaster.

Kageyama’s shaking subsided but didn’t disappear completely, and he had now started to hiccup sobbing breaths against Hinata’s neck. “Do you remember what I told you?” Hinata said, tightening the hug and moving one hand from Kageyama’s back to his hair, softly combing through the silky strands.

Kageyama gave a muffled, unintelligible reply which Hinata took as a no. “‘As long as I’m here, you’re invincible.’ I hope you know that wasn’t just about volleyball, dumbass.” Hinata playfully ruffled his hair. “It’s about everything, duh. All the little things, and the big things, too! Together, we can get through all of them, easy-peasy!”

For a second, Kageyama was quiet. Then he muttered a small, “That was really cheesy, idiot,” but Hinata thought he sounded pleased. Happy, even. And that made Hinata laugh, a real genuine laugh, because for the few minutes that Kageyama had been terribly sad, Hinata had felt a heavy weight in his chest and throat, constricting him. He felt like he could never jump with that feeling holding him down, but now, he felt light enough to fly.

“Oh, I can be much cheesier, I promise you,” Hinata said. There was a lull, and Hinata felt like they couldn’t just forget everything that Oikawa had said. He needed to address it, even if it might make Kageyama sad again to bring up. “I also hope you know… that the team cares about you a lot, and is more than happy to have you.” Hinata laughed suddenly, startling Kageyama, before tacking on, “Even if you suck at compliments and you have a scary face and a weird obsession with milk.”

Kageyama pulled back from the hug to grab Hinata’s hair, but his hand quickly smoothed into an almost-caress. Hinata peered up at him through his lashes and around the arm over his face.  _ Cute _ , was Kageyama’s first thought, but he pushed it down quickly. “And… I care about you a lot, too. Obviously.” Hinata was turning as red as his hair, and it almost made Kageyama smile. He knew it was probably better that he didn’t, though, considering how scary Hinata had told him his smiles were. “I would never use you, you’re the most important person in my life.” At that, Kageyama’s hand fell to his side, and he looked vaguely like a fish out of water, opening and closing his mouth in quiet shock. “Well,” Hinata considered, tapping his lip, “maybe besides Natsu. I don’t know.”

And before his brain could catch up to him and tell him what an idiot he was being, Kageyama leaned forwards and pecked Hinata lightly on the lips, his eyes closing for a second before he jumped frantically backwards. He  _ really _ hadn’t meant to do that. Hinata’s lips had felt soft and warm and like  _ home _ \--and now Kageyama was being the cheesy one. “I--I’m sorry,” he stammered, “that was an accident.”  _ An accident, Tobio? _ His brain scolded,  _ Come on. Who  _ kisses  _ someone by accident?! _

Though Kageyama hardly thought it possible, Hinata blushed even harder, before his lips pulled into a grin. “Then this is an accident, too,” he said, and then he was cupping Kageyama’s jaw and leaning in and pressing their lips together once more. At first, it was a bit awkward and difficult and uncoordinated, but then it changed. Slowly, it dawned on Kageyama why one might want to kiss someone for a long period of time. Because right now, he didn’t want this to stop any time soon. The small, majorly embarrassing, noise he made in Hinata’s mouth said as much, and he pulled back, bright red. Hinata’s lips trailed after his for a second, before he leaned back, surveying Kageyama.

“Of course you’re a naturally good kisser,” Hinata scoffed, but he seemed far from displeased at this fact. Kageyama wanted to tell him he wasn’t too bad himself, but his lips stayed firmly sealed.

“Kageyama…” Hinata started, and for a second Kageyama feared he was about to be rejected, which was beyond ridiculous considering the fact that they had just made out. In his defense, Kageyama’s brain was a bit fried after all the day’s insanity, or--that is--more fried than it normally was. “I know you had some issues with your team back in middle school. If you ever wanna tell me about them, I’m here!” Hinata looked up at him, his eyes shining, as he continued, “I’ll be your pork curry!”

Kageyama squinted at him, thinking that there must be something wrong with his ears. “My… pork curry?” Hinata nodded enthusiastically, practically glowing. “What the hell does that mean, dumbass?” Kageyama growled, grabbing Hinata’s hair again. If it was an excuse to subtly run his hands through the strands, well, no one needed to know.

“Eek!” Hinata shrieked, hands flying to his head. “Don’t be so mean, Bakageyama! Don’t you  _ like _ me?” Hinata’s eyebrows raised suggestively and he looked smug. Kageyama was definitely being teased.

“You like me too, idiot,” Kageyama said, frowning.

“Yeah, but you kissed me first! You must  _ really _ like me!” At Kageyama’s scowl, Hinata clamped his mouth shut and shrunk a bit.

“Get to the point, dumbass,” Kageyama scolded, but even he could hear the fondness in the insult.

“I can be your pork curry!” Hinata repeated, just as happily as the first time.

“I  _ still _ don’t know what that means!” Kageyama snapped, feeling confused.

“You know,” Hinata gestured vaguely in a way that made Kageyama certain he  _ didn’t _ know. “Something that always makes you feel better. Something that you love and something that makes you happy!” He said it so casually that Kageyama almost felt as if he could just offhandedly agree and they could move on. But then the meaning behind his words sunk in, and Kageyama practically felt smoke come out of his ears.

“I--you--that’s--” Kageyama cut himself off, afraid that if he kept talking he would say something supremely embarrassing.

“Because you're  _ my _ tamago kake gohan! You always make my day better!” Again, Hinata sounded as if he had said, ‘the sky is blue!’ and he just sat there grinning, legs crossed and hands on his ankles as he leaned towards Kageyama.

And then the supremely embarrassing thing Kageyama had been afraid of saying slipped out. “Dumbass. You already  _ are _ my pork curry!” For a second, Hinata just stared at him, before he threw his arms around his neck, almost jumping into his lap.

“Oikawa’s obviously right, I clearly despise you,” Hinata joked, pressing an overjoyed, sloppy kiss to Kageyama’s lips.

“I hate you too, dumbass,” Kageyama replied, rolling his eyes. What Kageyama didn’t realize was that he was smiling softly at the boy in his arms in a way that was  _ far _ from demonic, and the boy was looking back at him with eyes shining with fondness, and maybe just a little bit of love.

“Pork buns?” Hinata asked excitedly after a few seconds.

“Pork buns,” Kageyama agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! (Can you tell I was hungry when I wrote this)
> 
> Also, there is one minor inaccuracy in this fic. If you caught it, you win my love and support, congrats <3


End file.
